


Lost, and Found Again

by sentit



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), i love these two and always will, listen they just need each other okay, post-kh3, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentit/pseuds/sentit
Summary: "I'm here.I'm here, and I won't leave you again."
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Lost, and Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written! This is also my first Kingdom Hearts story; I hope it's enjoyable! :)
> 
> Comments and feedback would be especially lovely if you want more! ;v; So please let me know!  
> Suggestions and ideas for future chapters are always welcome; I'd love to add more to this eventually, but for now, between classes and other fandoms occupying my attention, this will stay as a oneshot.
> 
> In the meantime, thank you for reading!

Rainy days had never been Lea's favorite--too much time spent in the World That Never Was back when he was Axel had given him no small amount of distaste for it--but if it meant he got to spend the morning like this, curled up in bed with Isa, well, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

If Isa would pay attention to him, that was.

Which, currently, he wouldn't.

At the present moment, Isa was sitting up, reclined slightly against a stack of pillows in the bed they shared, working on something on his laptop. It looked like writing of some kind, but Lea couldn't quite see clearly enough to tell from his current angle. He was laying on his back in the bed next to Isa, with his head turned a little toward the screen out of idle curiosity.

Eventually, Lea rolled over and pressed his face into the side of Isa's hip, lifting a hand and placing it heavily on his lover's wrist. He could hear Isa pause in his typing, followed by, "Yes? Can I help you?" The other man's voice was dry on the surface, but there was a soft note of amusement in it.

"Put the computer down, would ya? I'm right here you know," Lea replied, sounding huffy even though his voice was muffled. His thumb gently rubbed the back of Isa's wrist as he spoke.

"Ah. You're pouting." This time Lea could hear him chuckle, and even though it was becoming a more common occurrence as time passed, the sound still sent a warmth spreading through Lea's chest each time he heard it. There had been a time--far more recently than he wished it was--when Lea had been certain he could never hear that sound again. Now that he could, he had sworn to never again take it for granted.

Still, in spite of the way he wanted to just let that soft laughter linger in the air a little longer, he did, regrettably, have an obligation to reply. "Hey, come on, cut me some slack," he sighed, turning his head so his voice would carry a little more easily. "I just..." His attempt at a reply tapered off into silence as his eyes adjusted and Isa's face came into focus. The soft, warm light in his quiet green eyes was so lovely, Lea thought to himself, and god, but that softly amused smile, the way his lips quirked up just slightly at the edges--that would be the death of him one day. Isa's expression so relaxed and at ease was truly a sight to behold, and Lea could never get enough of it. He watched Isa's brows shift a bit and he let out a soft breath as he just watched, wordless, spellbound.

"Lea?"

Lea blinked a couple of times, and realized he'd been staring. Isa raised his knuckles to his lips in a halfhearted attempt to conceal how his smile grew a little. "Going to finish that thought of yours, or do you intend to simply stare me into oblivion?"

Trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted a little, Lea sat up and wrapped his arms around Isa's waist, pressing his face into his lover's neck. "No," he grumbled. He sounded like he was just pouting, but Isa could hear something else in his tone as he added just a little more softly, "And no oblivion either. No one's going anywhere, got that?"

Isa belatedly realized that he'd chosen his words somewhat poorly. He breathed out a gentle sigh and set his laptop on the nightstand before lifting a hand and resting it on the back of Lea's head, fingers threading through the soft red spikes. "No one's going anywhere," he echoed quietly in agreement.

"Good." Lea's arms tightened around Isa just a little before loosening again, and though it felt like he was going to release him, he didn't. They sat there like that for a little while longer before he finally moved again, sliding his hands up Isa's sides. They moved upwards until they rested gently on either side of Isa's face, fingers gently woven into the soft blue locks at his temples and thumbs resting carefully under his eyes. Isa made a soft sound and let his eyes slip shut for the moment, enjoying the touches. He could feel Lea lift his head slowly, followed by the gentle press of the other man's forehead against his own.

"Sorry," Lea said with an apologetic little smile, which Isa saw as he opened his eyes again. "Just, uh..." He could feel his face warm a little, which felt wonderful, as strange as that probably was in the grand scheme of things. At the same time, it felt awful; he felt like such an idiot for being so bothered by a totally innocent remark like that.

"Making sure I'm here?" Isa finished quietly, green eyes softly blinking. His hand still rested comfortingly in Lea's hair.

Lea breathed out quietly as he felt no annoyance or discomfort from Isa. In the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't truly acting unreasonably; hell, Isa probably understood what Lea was feeling better than anyone else. "Y-Yeah," he whispered in response.

Isa just nodded slightly and let out a soft breath, holding still for a moment more before pulling away. He lay down and quietly opened his arms, in a wordless invitation, which Lea was happy to accept.

Lea wiggled down under the covers again and shifted closer to Isa without a moment's hesitation, sighing a little unsteadily as he felt Isa's arms settle comfortably around him. He slid his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him closer, and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt a hand gently smooth his unruly red hair back. Breathing out quietly again, Lea listened to the sound of Isa's steady heartbeat, letting it soothe him. Quiet, yet strong, and immensely comforting, Lea felt as though it were whispering to him, _I'm here._

_I'm here, and I won't leave you again._


End file.
